There are various collars and harnesses available to assist users when walking pets. Unfortunately, when animals pull away on a leash, these collars and harnesses place undue pressure and stress around an animal's trachea, neck, and front leg pits. This pressure can lead to serious injuries and possibly even strangulation. An effective solution is necessary.
The present invention restrains a pet without placing pressure on its neck or trachea, and relieves pressure on the animal's front leg pits. The pet harness device also eliminates the potential for serious injuries and strangulation, and provides greater control over an animal when walking outside. The pet harness device benefits pet owners, groomers, and professional dog walkers.